The Immortal's Secret
by NagasMythReality
Summary: One day, Leah finds a wounded girl in the forest. The girl asks for help, and the wolves take her to the Cullens. Will she need the venom to survive, and who, or what, is she? Please read! My first story :  R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wan't to say that APOV is NOT Alice. In the second chapter, it will explain. **

**I don't own anything, it belongs to several authors: Stephenie Meyer, Michael Scott and (later on) Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy :)**

**APOV:**

The darkness never scared me, only what lived in it. That was the motto that I needed in this world to survive. And right now, I was confronting one of the most terrifying creatures of the dark. I never had a fear like this; I could see every doubt that I ever had trough my whole existence. The time that my love was killed, and I could not do anything for it, the time I was introduced for this world… and it pissed me of. I don`t want to fear anything, I want others to fear me.

Darkness stood in front of me, I didn`t knew what it was; I only knew that I could feel a fear that shacked my bones, a fear that was edged in mankind's DNA.

-What are you going to do now, little human? – It asked

I could not answer. My thong was stuck in my mouth, unable to speak.

-Cut it out – another voice said – we are not here to talk, I just want the boy. Kill her.

I had heard those words a thousand times; lots of people had tried to kill me, but never succeeded. This was another thing; I was without my power, and alone. But not all hope was gone; I felt a little part in me that was still fighting, a part that never would give up. I was still a warrior.

**LPOV:**

-Come on, Leah, don't take it seriously

- Jump off a cliff, Jared – I said, annoyed

I didn't…. – He started

Sure, sure – I mumbled, not really paying attention. 200 meters in front of me, a black light was appearing. The light started to grow bigger and bigger as I approached. With the light, a strong smell of cinnamon appeared. The smell was so strong, that I sneezed.

-We are coming, stay where you are, and don't approach. – Of course I had to stay where I was; I was the weak one, the only werewolf-girl in the world.

The light was stronger, but it seemed to have stopped growing. And then, out of nothing, something felt with a bump.

**APOV:**

I felt trough the light, hitting some ground. I was almost unconscious, but I was out, out of the prison, away from the torture. I sensed blood. Was it mine? I couldn't feel anything, just my sent of cinnamon. I hear howling. Wolves? Where was I? A wolf stood in front of me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see this, but I was curious, I was going to die now anyway, so why not see how? As I opened my eyes, a girl stood in front of me. Where was the wolf? Did she kill it? I really hope not, I loved animals, and it was only following its instincts.

-Help – I said, I wanted to say more, but I was tired, oh, so tired. I could sleep now, and wake up much, much later.


	2. Chapter 2: No happy ending

**Here's chapter two. I know there stands that its a Leah story, but a lot of charecters will be in POV**

**Remember, i own nothing**

**CPOV:**

-Is she going to be OK? – Leah asked me

-Right now, I can't say anything, she needs rest

-Yes, of course, but… - She seemed to struggle to find the words

-She means if you will change her – My son, Edward, said

- Ah, that way – I smiled – No, I think she will have an opportunity to survive without, but it depends on how it goes. I've never seen anything like this before – I frowned -, her wounds are deep, and she has lost a lot of blood

Do you know what can have caused it? – Sam asked.

Sam came in with the girl an hour ago. Alice saw it all, but I didn't expect that it would be that serious. Apparently, Leah had founded the girl in the forest. A black light had appeared, and she had fallen out of it. She had more than ten deep cuts all over her body, and too many bruises to count. It looked like she had been put through some kind of torture.

Edward growled – We have nothing to do with it, and if you think about it, a vampire cannot do such a thing, since the blood becomes too much and… -

-Yeah, that's great, but when will she wake up? – Jacob interrupted the well-known speech Edward was about to say

Edward glared at him – I don't know, but if everything goes how it has to be, she should be awake tomorrow. You can go home if you want; we will take care of her – I said

- I want to stay – Leah said – You don't have to stay, no decisions will be made without the pack – I assured her.

- I don't care, I want to stay. I found her, she is my responsibility – she finished, her tone in a you-can-say-what-you-want,-but-I'm-staying-tone

Sam sighed – Sure, your problem – he turned to face me – I don't want any vampire-decision to be made without me, nor Jacob. I'm going home now, call me if there's any change – He gave the girl a last look, and went out of the door.

- I'm going out too – Jacob said, and followed Sam

- _Edward, go and get a chair to Leah- I thought _

- Leah, do you want or need anything? – I asked – No, I'm fine; I just want to stay here with her – She answered.

- Esme, Alice and Jasper are out hunting, they'll come back in some hours, and I'll be in my office. - I went up the stairs, into my office, and started researching.

**LPOV:**

Edward came in a moment after with a chair, and a bottle of water.

- Thanks – I mumbled, a little surprised. Did he really think I was going to drink some stinky water? I shrugged, he's loss.

I sat down in the chair he carried in. I wanted to know who that girl was. She looked a little younger than me. Long, jet-black hair lay around the pillow. Her eyes were closed, but I remembered that they were grey, with a hint of green. ``Definitely human´´, that was my first thought, but then I saw the black light surrounding her, and the vanishing in her. It tickled me, like something ancient was there, something magical, but I stopped believing in magic a long ago. I was a werewolf, but still didn't believe in magic. Magic was for them that believed in a happy ending. I didn't. There was no happy ending for me; I was the weirdo, the freak and the only female werewolf.

- You know, her name is Ananke – Edward said, probably trying to be polite -, she has voice in her head, that is saying the name again and again. I don't know why, maybe she is hoping to wake up, or something

- How do you know that? – I asked, confused – Ah, that's right, you are the mind-reader – I answered my own question – How's Bella? – I didn't like her that to actually ask, but he was being polite to me, so nom I was being polite to him-

- She's great, still learning how to control her shield. But since the Volturis, she has improved a lot – He answered smiling

- Hmm, that's great – I didn't know what else to say

- I'm going over to the other house – He said -, call if something happens – he added, glancing at the girl, Ananke

- Sure

I was finally alone, and suddenly felt awfully tired. I hadn't slept for over 24 hours, Jacob was all over security, or maybe Sam pushing him? I really didn't care, and I was tired. I leant back, and after two minutes, my eyes slipped.


End file.
